


Kendo Practice

by Yozora



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozora/pseuds/Yozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>High School AU.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kendo Practice

**Author's Note:**

> High School AU.

Lockon reaches the school gymnasium just as the kendo club is finishing its training session. For a moment he hangs silently by the door, watching as the students finish their meditation routine and start gathering their things, milling noisily about the room.

Scanning the room, a smile lights up Lockon's face as his gaze lands on a particular student. All of them are all still wearing their helmets and he can't see their faces, but he would know that body anywhere - even covered by the kendo uniform, he recognizes its slender build and the graceful, yet determined and purposeful way it moves.

Still smiling, Lockon strides over to Tieria just as the other boy is removing his head gear, his purple hair falling free in dark, sweaty strands. His delicate, pale face is still flushed from exertion, dusting his cheeks and neck with a deep, rosy shade.

"Hello, gorgeous", Lockon greets, wrapping his arms around Tieria's waist and, ignoring the wolf whistles of the other students, pulls him into a deep, hungry kiss.

Almost immediately Tieria pulls away from the embrace, his nose scrunched up in distaste. "Don't. I am all hot, sweaty and disgusting."

For a moment Lockon is sure his mouth must be hanging open in surprise as he stares at the serious expression on Tieria's flushed face. Then, shaking his head and chuckling, he pulls the purple-haired boy tightly back into his arms. "As if I hadn't seen you all hot and sweaty a million times before, babe", he murmurs, his tone suggestive as he leans down to press hot kisses to the sweaty skin behind Tieria's ear. "Need help showering?"

Lockon can feel a blush heating up the already red cheeks even as he knows the other boy is rolling his eyes at him. "I think I can manage", Tieria huffs, pushing at Lockon's chest in an effort to extract himself from the embrace.

"A shame", Lockon hums, planting a quick kiss to the corner of Tieria's mouth before releasing him, his hand caressing the purple-haired boy's lower back in passing. "I'll wait for you outside, okay. Don't take too long."

Tieria lets out a quiet "hmph" and gives Lockon an exasperated look as he tucks his bamboo sword and helmet under his arm and heads for the locker room, shooting a withering glare at a passing student who is eyeing his flushed cheeks with a knowing look.

Chuckling, Lockon turns to walk back to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Also: I actually practice kendo myself and _know_ that you in fact remove your _men_ , or helmet, already during the final _seiretsu_ , or line up, and _before_ meditation.   
>  Call it artistic lisence for the sake of the story?


End file.
